


i would spend nine lives with you

by Bellarke_Stitch_Delena



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cats, F/M, Neighbors, Strangers to Lovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_Stitch_Delena/pseuds/Bellarke_Stitch_Delena
Summary: For the prompt: Bellamy and Clarke are neighbors theyve met in passing a few times but have never really spoken to one another. Bellamys cat watches clarkes from his bedroom window for hours at a time. Bellamy decides hes going to hang a message for Clarke and her cat in his window. The note says "I think my cat is obsessed with your cat"Clarke sees a note hanging in her neighbor's window and cant help but laugh. She has to write him back "My cat also loves to stare at yours" Their messages go on for awhile and then they decide to just let their two furry friends meet. Bellamy is so sweet and such a big cat lover like Clarke. She cant help but to crush on him. Maybe they could be a happy cat family who knows?
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 13
Kudos: 67
Collections: The t100 Writers for BLM Initiative





	i would spend nine lives with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bookwormforalways](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwormforalways/gifts).



> Hello everyone! So i dont know how many of you know this but the lovelt burninghoneyatdusk is running an event on tumblr called bellarkefic for BLM. Basically if you donate in any capacity for the BLM movement you can request a fic from her me or any of the other lovely writers on there. You can find out more info at bellarkefic-for-blm on tumblr. I apologize i dont know how to link on here. If you have a prompt you would like me to write send me an ask on bellarkestitchdelena on tumblr and how much you are willing to donate. If for some reason i cant write it, chances are another amazing writer will. Anyways hope you enjoy!

Bellamy Blake doesn't really know much about his sorta new neighbour. All he knows is that she lives on the same floor as him, her Mailbox is right next to his in the mail room, and that her name is Clarke Griffin, and he only knows the last fact because he accidentally saw it on one of her letters addressed when they were both getting the mail together last week. 

She moved in a few months ago and as far as neighbours go, she's a pretty good one. She doesn't have parties, she's not obnoxiously loud, and best of all in Bellamy's opinion, she hasn't once complained about his cat scratching on her door every two days. At first he thinks it's because she doesn't know whose cat it is, but then he sees her when he's getting into his car with Augustus on one morning taking him to the vet for his yearly checkup, and she still doesn't say anything and he can't figure out why. And he also can't figure out why his cat keeps scratching her door.

He finds out why when he crosses the hall to deliver Mrs Kane her groceries while her son is out of town on a business trip. He's walking when something out of the corner of his eye catches him. He turns and sees Clarke's window is open. It's a cat. Augustus must have smelled it one day and uses the cat door that Bellamy installed to try and go in and play. And Clarke must not mind because she gets it. He delivers Mrs Kane's groceries and heads back to his apartment and writes a note that says I think my cat is obsessed with your cat and sticks it to her door. 

A few hours later there is a knock on his door. He opens it only to see no one there. He's about to call this a classic case of ding-dong ditch when something catches his eye. He goes to the other side of his door and sees a note in cursive handwriting. He pulls it down and a smile pops onto his face as he reads it. My cat also loves to stare at yours. 

And that's how it starts. Suddenly they are pen pals, with both of them going back and forth talking about anything and everything. From why they think their cats love staring at each other duh, because their soulmates To what ice cream flavour is their favourite. I'm impartial to chocolate chip cookie dough but gold medal ribbon is a close second. And honestly getting those notes from her is the best part of his day! Even though he disagrees entirely with her ice cream opinion and thinks mint chocolate chip is superior.

A few weeks later it's Clarke who brings it up. I think we should introduce our cats. I'm getting tired of having to move Cleo every time I need to use the window for my art. Bellamy read the note three times just to make sure he read it properly. She wants to meet. She wants to meet. And suddenly he wants to scream from the rooftops he's so happy. But he doesn't. Instead he simply picks up a pen and writes when were you thinking would be best? 

They decide on that Saturday and he spends the entire week preparing. Preparing what was gonna say so he didn't act like a total idiot when he met her. On Saturday he wakes up, drinks a cup of coffee, feeds Augustus takes a shower and changes clothes at least 5 times and then tries to grade papers before he has to leave. When it's finally time to go he grabs Augustus and heads out the door and locks it. And heads to Clarkes apartment on the other end of the hallway. When he's about to knock, the door opens and he's face to face with her. 

“Hi, come on in.” She steps out of the way and he enters setting down Augustus who runs straight for Cleo. When they meet they immediately curl into one another and lie on top of eachother. He turns to Clarke who is smiling at him. He can’t help but smile back. “It’s nice to finally meet you in person…. I’m sorry, I don’t actually know your name.” right, ofcourse she wouldn’t, they never signed the names on notes and never really talked before the notes thing and the only reason he snows hers is because he accidentally snooped. “It’s Bellamy.” he sticks his name out for her to shake and she takes it and lingers a little longer than she probably should have. “ Clarke, It’s nice to meet you Bellamy.” her smile brightens up the entire apartment. “It’s nice to meet you too Clarke.”

"So wait,he let her touch him just so she could bite her finger .” Clarke starts laughing about the time he brought his ex-girlfriend home for the first time to meet Augustus. They had been dating for three weeks and he had finally brought her home with him after a date. When they walked through the door and introductions were made, she tried to pick him up and he bit her. Looking back, he should have taken that as a sign because two weeks later, Echo got into a fistfight with his sister because Octavia had caught her trying to take money from his wallet and when she tried to tell her it wasn’t hers to take, his sister ended up in the hospital with a black eye and a mild concussion and that ended their relationship. “Yes, and it was funny, but at the time i couldn’t laugh, but now i can.” they are both in a fit of giggles and they can’t breath. When they finally calm down they start staring at each other, and just when he thinks she’s about to move in, “well, it looks like our cats are tired out.” he turns and sure enough, on the arm of the couch ,their cats are curled up, sleeping like logs entwined with each other. Both he and Clarke take out their phones and snap a few pictures. When Bellamy looks at the time he realizes how late he stayed. “Oh god it’s late, I should get back to my apartment.”

He turns to Clarke who looks a little sad that he’s leaving but she masks it pretty well. When he goes to pick up Augustus, he realizes he doesn't want to risk waking him, he turns to Clarke and asks, “I don’t wanna risk waking him, do you mind if he stays here tonight and I’ll come and get him tomorrow?” Clarke nods her head saying absolutely and then she walks him to the door and she kisses his cheek. “See you tomorrow Bellamy.” she says with so much fondness and Bellamy responds with equal fondness. “See you tomorrow Clarke.”

The next day when he goes to pick Augustus up from Clarke, she opens the door with an irritated but fond smile on her face with Augustus in her arms, when he’s about to ask she simply states, “they were going at it like rabbits when i woke up this morning.” bellamy wants to laugh but the look she gives him makes him reconsider and decides against it, because he likes his life, thankyou very much.” he’s about to apologize for Augustus’ actions when she says “don’t apologize it was both of our cats.” she says as she hands him Augustus. “Thankyou for housing him. Seems like he had fun” she just has a smile on her face. She speaks again. “It’s no problem.” he’s about to speak again when she beats him to it. “Would you and Augustus like to come hangout again next saturday.” If at all possible, Bellamys smile gets wider “we would love nothing more.” so they do.

It’s two weeks after that they almost kiss. Both are laughing at the shenanigans of the characters whatever sitcom they are watching when they turn to each other. “I can’t believe he would do something so stupid.” Bellamy takes a sip of his wine and says “I can, he wants to impress her, he thinks that will do it.” Clarke starts shaking her head. “She’ll like him no matter what.” and that’s when the mood shifts. He turns to stare her in the eyes and she’s staring back both lean in and just as their lips are about to meet, Clarke’s phone rings interrupting them. She jumps back and looks at the screen and her eyes widen. “I’m sorry bellamy i have to take this, it’s my mother so this could take awhile.” he stands up and shakes his head. “It’s okay i should probably get going anyway.” he stands up fast not looking at her and goes to pick up Augustus. “Hey mom." He hears her say. He turns around and sees a sad look on her face. He waves his hand and he and Augustus go back to Bellamy's apartment and he thinks of how screwed he thinks he is.

The next week. Clarke cancels their Saturday date night. Neither of them had seen each other during the week both rather busy, so he was especially looking forward to seeing her this week. Possibly even talk about what had happend. So he's dissapointed that she canceled. He takes it as a sign she's not interested. So he spends the day moping on the couch watching some mindless documentary on netflix with Augustus sitting right there next to him.

At 5 O'clock there's a knock on the door and thinking it's the chinese takeout he ordered he picks up his wallet by Augustus' foot and heads to the door. But when he opens it, it's not who he thought it was. It's Clarke with a smile on her face. "Cleo's Pregnant." It takes him a minute to realize what she said and when he does, his lips are on her mouth. Because she didn't ditch him because she wasn't interested, she ditched him because her cat needed medical attention. It's a little bit before she pulls away. "Well, that's one way to do it." But she's all smiles. "I was worried I blew it when my mother called."

He just smiles and shakes his head and kisses her again. When they pull away she asks, "so are we gonna talk about this or…." Bellamy nods his head. "We will later, right now, I just want this moment to last as long as possible." And so they do.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hoped you guys liked it!!!.


End file.
